A thought
by Crib Head
Summary: my thoughts in a bored stage of AE....this is why you dont want to do drugs children.....
1. Default Chapter

This is what goes through my mind during a normal day in a normal AE. I just got really really really bored and decided to write down what's going on inside my head I'm not bashing anyone. Just a random thingy, VERY random. Review if you want. I don't give a crap anymore. I just won't post the rest of my story and you all can live in suspense unless I get more reviews on Lost and Found... Disclaimer: Me no own you no sue.  
  
Fuck. I hate homework. I hate AE. I hate geometry. I HATE Banner in the Sky. I hate punnett squares. I hate school. I hate commercials. I h-  
  
Kurama: You seem to hate a lot of things.  
  
Your point is...Anyway this is MY little conversation with MY self. So why the hell are you here?  
  
Kurama: Boredom my friend. Pure boredom.  
  
Not as bored as me...AE sucks shit. I wanna go home and plot my revenge on **** (sorry people I know might read this. Cant say any names.)  
  
Hiei: revenge is sweet.  
  
Peachy more *help*  
  
Kurama: revenge for what?  
  
.......  
  
Hiei:....  
  
Kurama:....  
  
*cricket chirps*  
  
Kurama: well???  
  
She blabbed to a..*friend* I like him and now I need to plot revenge on this *asshole of gossip*  
  
Hiei: you could curse her into a yawing void of death, destruction and..*dramatic pause* ..DOOM!!!!  
  
*every one shivers*  
  
*shakes head* Hiei what have you been smoking?  
  
Hiei: *puff puff cough cough* who me I? Didn't smoke nothing..  
  
Kurama:*grabs joint* Hiei this stuff paralyzes cilia, gives you upper respiratory cancer, and is just icky.. It takes a month or more to get out of your system. so I am sorry to inform you but I need to confiscate your sword for awhile..  
  
*grabs Hiei's sword, Hiei frantically tries to get it back but trips and falls on his butt and lights up another joint*  
  
You're a walking text book I swear...  
  
Hiei: IM A RABBIT HEAR ME ROAR!! *cackles madly*  
  
God help me this can't get any worse...  
  
Kuwabara: Hey Hiei!!!! Where'd you get that?! Got any more?..  
  
*smacks self in face* I really had to say that didn't I...  
  
Hiei: THEIR ALL MINE!!! GET AWAY BASTARD!!!*punches the baka in the face knocking him unconscious*  
  
We're all doomed.  
  
*everyone shivers*  
  
Kurama: Why are we all shivering when someone says..*'nother dramatic pause* ...DOOM?  
  
*everyone shivers*  
  
Hey remember here I am the one with the pencil here and I am the one that decides your destiny here. I can make you shiver when ever I want goddamn it!!  
  
*everyone shivers*  
  
See?  
  
Kurama: right.Hiei where did you get that in the first place? *points at joint while Hiei puffs away*  
  
Hiei: *takes out of mouth* My precious..precious.MINE!!! *eyes buldge and he pets the joint in a queer way*  
  
Right..  
  
Kurama: I guess I'll never know the answer to that question...  
  
Ya know what, I'm bored again so I'm going to start my *hate* list again.I hate ****(still cant say any names.) I hate preps.. Kruama: now's the time we leave come on Hiei,  
  
Hiei: PRECIOUS MINE!!!!  
  
Kurama:*gives Hiei a sad look* you need to see a physiatrist.I'll be going now.  
  
POP  
  
Hiei:*joint is now a tiny stub and he burns his finger on it* Ouch!! OH NO! all gone. burnt finger! Must..get...more...get...more..PRECIOUS!!!!  
  
POP  
  
Kuwabara:*wakes up massaging his head* Ahh. shit my head..where's that little yarou... POP  
  
And most of all I hate Kuwabara. And that children is why you don't do drugs..R&R if you want. I may decide to post the next chappie if I get a few more reviews..PUU!!!! and grrrrr.. 


	2. chapter 2

Ok so school's out already so I don't have AE anymore so I guess it's not in my head any more but that's ok it's still funny. I got enough reviews I guess to write another chappie..  
  
***Inside Kurama's house*** Kurama: *wrestles with Hiei for the joint* you have to stop this madness!! You will DIE if you don't!!! now dispose of this disgusting thing now!  
  
Hiei: MINE PERCEIOUS NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *breaks down crying because Kurama took away his joint* (poor Hiei ()  
  
Kurama: Hiei I think you need some counseling....  
  
Hiei:...You can't make me..Must get more..  
  
Kurama:*grabs Hiei* nope I'm calling to make an appointment right now... 


	3. chapter 3

Alrighty then here's a fun one...he will eventually get to see a shrink. I just don't know when. And ummm..About the death threat reviews..uhh you can stop those now...eep.meeep.oh dear well here you go. Hiei:*runs out of house* You'll never catch me now!!! must get more of precious.. Kuwabara stands in an alley haggling with a drug dealer. Kuwabara: Aww come on!!! That's way too much!! Fine here you go.*hands guy a large amount of money and walks away.* Hiei:*sees Kuwabara light up a joint and runs over* See ya sucker!!! *grabs joint out of his mouth and runs away:* Kuwabara: Hey you little bastard!!! Gimme that back!!! Damnit! *walks away muttering curses to Hiei* Hiei: yes another successful steal from that baka..now I just can't let Kurama know..  
  
Back at Kurama's house  
  
Kurama: Yes tomorrow at noon? I'll make sure he's there thank you! *hangs up phone* good now I just have to get him to that shrink.. Well there you go I'd really appreciate it if there were no more death threats..meep...and uhhh yeah have fun reviewing!!!(you will review right?.) USTA!!! 


	4. chapter 4

And now children we continue the odd thoughts of a physco marathon...with another episode of HIEI ON DRUGS!!!! Will Kurama get Hiei to a shrink? Will Kuwabara get more weed? Will I ever own my own underpants?!!! Because I don't own them and I don't own yu yu hakusho!!!! (and remember children just say NO to drugs..) Kurama: I'm sorry it must come to this Hiei but..*takes out rose whip and ties Hiei's arms and legs together* there is no other way to stop this madness!! Hiei: Lemme oouutttt lemme outttt!!! (his speech is suppost to be slurred because he's high here..) Kurama: now let's get you out to the car..  
  
*in kurama's car* Hiei: I don wannnna gooooo..*thrashes around in the back seat* Kurama: you must I have no other choice besides a state hospital.. Hiei: huh? Kurama: good we're here now... I think this is going to help you a lot.. THERE YOU HAVE IT!!!! On the next episode of HIEI ON DRUGS.can the psychiatrist get anything out of hiei? Will they send him to a state hospital? Will we find out is Kuwabara gets more weed already?! Find out on next weeks (or when ever I get it typed and posted) episode of HIEI ON DRUGS!!! ( oh yeah and only if you review..I can get writer's block VERY quickly if I think about it too much..) USTA!!!!!!!!!!!!! USTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! USTA!!!!!! SHIZZ NIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHIMMY IN MY PANTS!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. chapter 5

ANNNNDDDDDDD here we go again...  
  
Kurama finally got Hiei into the office and they had been in there for an hour. Smoke was seeping out from under the door.  
  
Kruama: that's it I'm coming in.. *bursts into room*  
  
Hiei, Shrink, and Kuwabara are convulsively laughing each with a straw to a bong in there hand.  
  
Kurama: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE SUPPOST TO BE THE HELP!!! AND KUWABARA WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE ANY WAY?!  
  
Shrink: this is help. Come on!! Who doesn't smoke weed?  
  
Random person: I don't!  
  
Shrink: who the hell are you?  
  
Random person: I dunno maybe a RANDOM PERSON CANT YOU READ?!  
  
Shrink: Right-o!  
  
Kuwabara: I come here all the time. Ever since that little thing about my principal being a chicken wing...they say I've improved...  
  
Kurama: Yeah right...well if you can't beat 'em join 'em  
  
Shrink: That's the spirit!!! You look like you could use it too..  
  
Hiei: hypocrite.. *lights up his 4th joint*  
  
Random person: *fiddles with a needle*  
  
Hiei: I thought you didn't do drugs..*puff* Random person: not weed I need better shit than that..  
  
Kurama: *wobbles trying to stand* this is great Hiei why didn't you tell me?  
  
Crappy ending I know. Oh well the end. USTA!!!!!! 


End file.
